casualheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Clans
Making a New Clan A player must do the following to create a new Clan: - repair the Clan Headquarters - Choose the Flag and name of the clan (16 symbols max, spaces and symbols are allowed) - Make a description of your clan to let know others what you're all about (optional) - Select the status of the clan/clan type. i.e.; Anyone can join, invite only or closed. - Set the amount of medals required to join the clan - Pay the required 200000 gold coins. Only the leader of the Clan may edit the flag, Clan type, minimum medals requirement and description of the Clan. It is not possible to change the name of a Clan once it has been created. The Clan can be a maximum of 50 people. List of clan members are ranked by a medals. Press on the "i" in front of each player - is issued a menu from which you can enter the profile of this player, to visit his island or to change status (available for leaders and clan elders). Clan types Invite Only You can apply to join this Clan if you have at least the minimum number of medals required. Your message will pop up in the Clan chat, at which time a clan elder or a leader can accept you (which causes you to immediately join the Clan) or reject you. If you have been rejected you will have to wait 8 hours until you can apply again for the same Clan. You will receive a message if you are rejected. Members cannot invite or accept pending invites. You can accept or decline an invite sent by the elder or leader of a clan. If a player is kicked out of the clan, he can not apply to join this Clan within 24 hours. Note that you can apply to multiple Clans at once. You will join the first Clan that accepts your application, and any subsequent Clans that try to accept you will receive a message that you are already in another Clan (although the application will stay in chat until it is either accepted or rejected, and there is otherwise no indication that you have joined another Clan in the meantime). The number of applications is limited to 5 requests per 8 hours. Anyone Can Join This is a type of Clan where anyone can join. Even if anyone is able to join, you must still have at least the minimum number of medals that the Clan requires. Members may invite any players to the clan, regardless of the number of madals. If a player after joining the clan fell below the required number of medals, he is not kick out of the clan automatically. Only clan leader or elders can kick out of the clan manually. Closed You are not allowed to join the Clan at this time, even if there is room and you fit the requirements. However, you can join the closed Clan if invited personally by the leader of the Clan. Possibilities of clan members, depending on the status Clan Rating Clan rating is calculated from members ratings according to the following formula: The first 10 members (from 1 to 10 place in a clan) add 50% of the sum of their ratings :+ 25% of the sum of ratings of players with 11 on 20 places :+ 12% of the sum of ratings of players with 21 on 30 places :+ 10% of the sum of ratings of players with 31 on 40 places :+ 3% of the sum of ratings of players with 41 on 50 places Therefore the biggest contribution is made by the best players on rating in a clan, and the last almost don't influence a clan rating. Clan chat and donation of units Clanmates can chat and donate each other units. Clan chat button located in the middle of the left edge of a game field.To ask units for сlanmates, it is necessary to create request. To do this, tap on the Clan Headquarters - there will be a button "Request" with the image of units. Tap on it and send a request. It will appear in the clan chat and its members will be able to send mushrooms by clicking on the "Donate". Also and you will be able to help them. If you want to request other units for the clan squad, press the "Change" button, then tap on the desired unit. To donate units to clanmates, tap on the "Send" button in the chat request. Category:Game Process ru:Кланы